


Strip Poker

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Strip Poker, the writer is not a poker expert so they apologize if something is off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: The Avengers play strip poker
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Kudos: 88
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Strip Poker  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: None Apply  
> Pair: Winteriron  
> Tags: Strip Poker, nudity, humor  
> Squares Filled: I2 – Poker Night – Starkbucks Bingo  
> S2 – Poker Night – Tony Stark Bingo  
> Card Number :4013  
> Summary: The Avengers play strip poker  
> Word Count: 722 words  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374126

“So, for our monthly poker night, we decided to spice it up a bit.” Bucky says conversationally. “We’re playing strip poker.”

Sam facepalms. “Why? You know the person you want to get naked will be fully clothed by the end of the night.”

“What do you mean? I’m not hoping _anyone_ gets fully naked…” Bucky feels his face heat.

"Don’t give me that shit. Everyone knows that you and Tony are dating. And he never loses in poker.” Rolling his eyes, Sam shoves Bucky’s shoulder. “But hey, maybe my man might show some skin.”

“Rhodey is pretty good a poker, too, so I guess we’ll see.”

“Did Tony help you decide this?”

Bucky blushes. “Yes.”

“Yea because that means he’s going to see you get naked. You’ve got a shitty poker face man. I can see why they had to give you the mask.”

“I hate you.” Bucky groans.

++++++++

“So, I hear we’re playing strip poker this month.” Nat drops in front of him.

“Gah!” Tony shrieks. “Dude. You can’t do that.”

“Except I did.” She grins. “I was just wondering if it was your idea or Bucky’s.” Tony opens his mouth to reply, and Natasha puts a finger over his lips. “Don’t even try to tell me that you have nothing to do with Bucky. Your ‘fake dating’ routine is so obvious, Peter was asking about it.”

  
Tony blushes. “Yeah, ok. We both kind of decided together. Thought it might be fun. Besides, Bucky has a crappy poker face; I’m sure he’ll be losing at least some clothing.”  
  
  
“Yeah, he is nice to look at, isn’t he? I want to see Steve blush. You know by the end of the night; you and I will be the most clothed. Doesn’t that bother you? To not show off your assets with the rest of them?”

“If it means beating you,” Tony smirks, “I don’t care if I’m fully clothed. Besides, I’ll just wear the jeans that compliment my ass.”

Natasha’s eyes narrow. “Is that a challenge?”

“Fuck around and find out.” Tony smiles back at her sweetly.

“You’re going to lose.”

+++++++  
It’s poker night, and true to their words, Tony and Nat are the last people fully clothed. Natasha is incredibly good at reading people, and her poker face is superb. But Tony counts cards. He doesn’t lose.

Everyone but Tony and Nat are sitting naked. Steve is blushing very far down south. Bucky, Sam, Bruce, Rhodey, and Sharon have their privates covered with pillows. Clint and Thor are sitting fully nude and unashamed.

Natasha and Tony are facing off, the last two left. “You’re going down.” Natasha tells him, face as straight and unmoving as one’s could be.

Tony smirks. “Try me, sister.”

“Ahem. Ok.” Steve clears his throat. “So, here’s the first three cards. Tony, your move?”

Tony looks over the table. “I bet my suit jacket.”

“I see your suit jacket, and I raise you my sweatshirt and my shirt.” Natasha replies.

“Get her, babe!” Bucky calls. “I’ll reward you nicely if you win.”

“Sorry, Nat. There’s no way I’m letting you win now.” Tony shakes his head. “You messed with the wrong duo.”

“Oh wait! They said they were dating? Wow! Nat you win this night no matter what!” Clint cheers. “This game means nothing. We won the night.”

“You better win, doll!” Bucky yells again.

Steve clears his throat again. “Ok guys. Can we just finish?”

Tony calls, and Steve flips the next card over. Yeah, Tony has this in the bag. He bets up again this time adding his tie, and Natasha raises him. He bets higher, and Natasha takes the bait. He calls at socks and pants, and Steve flips the last card. The process starts again. Tony goes all in, Natasha calls. This is the end.

Tony shows his hand. He has a straight flush. Natasha has less. He knows it. Showing her hand, Natasha also has a straight flush, but with lower numbers than Tony. Tony wins the game. Natasha quickly strips and throws her clothes at Tony. He gathers them all to him yelling “Yahtzee!” He leaves the clothing on the table, signaling for Bucky. “Since I won, you can take my clothes off as slowly or quickly as you like, but we’re doing a private show. You ready?”

“Of course I am.” Bucky smiles wickedly. “Later losers,” he says over his shoulder. “I’m dating a winner.”


End file.
